the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Nazorean Degrees
1ST DEGREE -Mustard Seed = Creator can create a decent amount of a certain type of base material. Examples include aluminum, steel, dirt, magnesium, salt, etc. -Increased Strength = Nazoreans gains increased physical strength and toughness. -Immortality = Same power as the Order of Immortals, the Nazorean is biologically immortal. 2ND DEGREE -Imagination Proficiency = Creator is naturally artistic and able to mentally develop new ideas. -Ground Shift = By channeling his power through his legs, a Creator can shift the ground underneath him, either turning it to mud, sludge or something sticky. The point is that the Creator can make his foes immobile for a few moments while they work themselves free. -Leap = Nazorean can jump far higher and leap far longer than a normal person would be capable of. 3RD DEGREE -Transmutation Touch = Creator can transmute things by touching them, turning it from one material into another. Creator can damage foes by transforming parts of their bodies into stone or some similar substance. -Healed by Cross = Holding a cross, crucifix or similar symbol of Christ to a Nazorean's flesh will heal it of minor wounds. -Amplify = Creator can amplify an energy source that is already present. He could cause a match to blast into a temporary fireball, or cause a circuit to overload with extra electricity, etc. 4TH DEGREE -Duplicate = Creator can create a perfect copy of something. This is a relative power and the exact size and complexity (and power) of the thing to be duplicated should be up to the Storyteller (as a general rule of thumb, the higher a Creator's Degrees, the more he can duplicate and produce a higher quality product). -Heal = Nazorean can heal himself or others by spending Kenosis. -Tactical Imagination = Using his superior imagination, a Creator can predict the next move an opponent or opponents will make in combat, allowing the Adept to counter them. 5TH DEGREE -Works With His Hands = Creator is a talented artist and worker with his hands. Natural proficiency in various art forms. -Create Basic Weapon = Creator can quickly produce a basic weapon, forging it in his hand from raw energies. Swords, shields, pikes, whips, whatever. But no machinery (complex). Depending on the size of the weapon, this may cost the Creator a round or more in combat. 6TH DEGREE -Grenades 4 Everybody = Creator can produce multiple explosive devices and hurl them at opponents. He can create many different types of grenades such as stun, explosive, chaff, mist, even poisonous ones. But he must have sufficient knowledge in explosive and other sciences for these special effects. -Engineering Proficiency = Creator has a natural knack for quickly figuring out how things work or what might be wrong with them. 7TH DEGREE -Ex Nihilo = Creator can produce something from nothing, even if he has no starting material he can still make something. The more 'mass' he has to produce the longer it will take, but it can be done provided the Creator has proficient science knowledge (Disciplines) of how to make it. Ex Nihilo is the signature move of the Order of Creators, it allows them to create anything so long as they can conceive of it in their minds and have sufficient knowledge to make it (last one is a bit relative). Because this power is so varied (technically it's infinite) storytellers may want to allow players with Creator Adepts to build up Disciplines along with Degrees in order to better determine what a Creator can and cannot do or make. Ex Nihilo can be used with other powers, but whenever it is used the Creator builds up heat within themselves. This is because any Creator Adept is a finite being attempting to channel an infinite power. Every time they go up a Degree they can use this power longer without heat buildup, but even the most powerful Creator Adept can only go so long using this power without damaging his own body from the inside out. 8TH DEGREE -Suddenly, A Wall = Creator can channel his power through his legs, manipulating the ground. He can cause pillars or walls to shoot up, barring foes entry or slamming into them, dealing minor damage and knocking them over. -Temperature Manipulation = Creator can drastically increase or lower something's temperature. With creativity they can use this in a variety of ways, from freezing opponent's arms, burning doors down, to throwing spikes of ice using droplets of air, etc. 9TH DEGREE -Exorcism = Nazorean can exorcise evil spirits with blasts of prayer and holy energies. -Call Down Fire = Nazorean can call down fire from above to strike opponents. If indoors, the fire simply appears mid-air and smites the Nazorean's enemy. 10TH DEGREE -Kinetic Discharge = Creator can let loose with a Kinetic Discharge, an unleashing of raw kinetic energy that can violently rend anything unfortunate enough to be caught in its path. Doors are ripped off hinges, limbs are removed, and cars can be flipped over. The higher a Degree the Creator, the more sledgehammer-like the Kinetic Discharge can be. -Lightning Arc = Creator can produce a bolt of lightning and fire it from his hands. 11TH DEGREE -Infinite Ammo = Upgrade to Duplicate, Creator can re-create spent ammo per the rate of fire. Effectively, he has unlimited ammo. -Infinite Gaze = By making prolonged eye-contact with a Creator Adept, a person will receive a vision of Infinity, which temporarily expands their minds making them slightly smarter and often boosting their level of imagination and creativity. The Infinite Gaze can also be used to counter attempts at hypnosis and mind control by causing the Creator's mind to see through the imposed 'programming.' 12TH DEGREE -Sons of Thunder = Nazorean can let loose with a massive thunderclap that deafens those present and sends out a considerable shock wave through the air. -Gift of Powers = Creator can create or use Recreated powers by adding them to Golem. This allows him to create all sorts of allies in combat who have their own unique power sets. 13TH DEGREE -Tongue of Fire = A tongue of supernatural flame appears above the Nazorean's head whose light irritates the eyes of agent of the Darkness and inhibits enemy supernatural attacks. -Energy Blast = Creator can choose to let loose with an energy blast that erupts from around his feet and travels outward. He can choose the energy type to be either fire, lightning, ice or raw kinetic energy. The initial blast goes 10 feet, and but the higher in his degrees the farther the energy will travel outward. Be warned that the energy will damage anyone caught in, both friend and foe. 14TH DEGREE -Violent Creation = Creator Adept can seriously harm an opponent by touching them and causing new objects to appear suddenly within them (like having a spiked ball appear in a person's chest, rupturing lungs and heart). -Regenerate = Creator heals at super speed, his body knitting itself back together often within hours. With enough time he can even grow back missing body parts (to a point). 15TH DEGREE -Big Bang = Creator can let loose with an awesome storm of swirling energy types. -Greek Fire = Creator can produce a streaming jet of napalm that does not extinguish even when underwater. Fire deals aggravated damage. 16TH DEGREE -Superior Heal = Nazorean can heal the massive damage of others through the expenditure of Kenosis. -Deny the Serpent = Nazorean can heal toxins and reverse the symptoms of poisons through spending Kenosis. He can do this for himself or for others. 17TH DEGREE -Messiah's Sight = Nazorean can 'scan' someone with their eyes and see their sins in their mind's eye. Frequently, Nazoreans will experience quick replays or representational visions of the sins of their target. -Know Thyself = Creator can duplicate himself, how many copies of himself he makes depends on the amount of Kenosis he expends. Copies are free to act separately from each other but must share damage and Kenosis between themselves. 18TH DEGREE -The Passion = By meditating on Christ's suffering and resurrection, a Nazorean can produce Kenosis at an accelerated rate. 19TH DEGREE -Energy Production = Creator can quickly produce a specific energy type: fire, antimatter, freezing, electricity or radiation. He can produce enough of it to deal damage to opponents. 20TH DEGREE -Army of One = Upgrade to Know Thyself, Creator can make copies of himself and each is metaphysically independent, meaning that killing one or having it expend all Kenosis will do nothing to the others. 21ST DEGREE -Complex Weaponry = Creator can produce complex machines quickly while on the battlefield, even guns and the like. Machinery that is highly complex (major bombs, high-tech projectiles, etc.) will require some time, but most modern weapons can be reproduced quickly enough. 22ND DEGREE -Resurrection = Nazorean, through time and prayer and spending of Kenosis, can raise the dead back to life. 23RD DEGREE -Prince of Angels = Nazorean can call out to Celestials for assistance. Celestials who hear the distress call will feel inclined to help. -Master Builder = Creator can produce complex machines or complex machine parts. To do this they will require sufficient knowledge and know how. It may also require extended time depending on the complexity of the thing desired. 24TH DEGREE -Suddenly, Artillery = Creator can cause complex objects (such as machines like automated miniguns) to grow up from the ground, seemingly from nowhere. The created objects can be programmed to perform a series of basic function (like shoot anyone save the Creator). -Holy Weapon = A Nazorean can bless their melee weapon, causing it to burst into holy flames. The weapon will deal aggravated damage. 25TH DEGREE -Lesser Ascension = Nazorean can levitate in the air and raise himself up a few stories into the sky above. 26TH DEGREE -Perdition = By starring into the eyes of a target, a Nazorean can cause them to feel the emotional pain of all those they have sinned against. 27TH DEGREE -Jars of Clay = Nazorean can create Relics the same way other Creators make Golem. 28TH DEGREE -Greater Holy Weapon = Nazorean can bless a projectile weapon, causing it to burst into holy flame which causes aggravated damage. -Infuse = Creator can infuse another being with a small amount of Kenosis and the basic ability to Create as well. 29TH DEGREE -Greater Ascension = Nazorean can fly through the air simply by spending Kenosis and willing it. 30TH DEGREE -Summon Infinity = Creating is supposed to require concentration and foreknowledge: but sometimes Creators will just open themselves up to divine randomness. Literally anything is possibly, and this sort of feat is done only rarely. (This is the same thing as a Backlash, except a Backlash is unintentional in nature). -Precognition = By spending Kenosis points further, a Creator can gain information to an answer simply by wanting to know it and then willing it to happen. The more Kenosis expended, the more information the Creator gets. 31ST DEGREE -Celestial Ascension = Creator can now part the Veil easily and take other people/things with him. -Transmutation Adaptation = Creator can affect anything with his touch, even if it something other than matter. Spectral phenomena, powers of oblivion, primordial chaos, all that is required is touching it or being close enough to it. 32ND DEGREE -Church of The Creator = Creator can sync his act of creating with one or more other Creators to produce even greater results. They can even pool specific knowledge or talents into the act until their creation is brought to fruition. 33RD DEGREE -Communion = Same as Church of the Creator, except the Nazorean can reach out and connect his or her mind with other Nazoreans. Communion is always taking place because there are so many Nazoreans in the world, so with enough time spent concentrating, a Nazorean can reach out and communicate with fellow Nazoreans even if they are on the other side of the world! 34TH DEGREE -Forge Blessing/Curse = Same as the Mystic's powers, a Creator can forge 'artificial' ones through prolonged prayer. 35TH DEGREE -Extreme Regeneration = Like the Anarchs, the Creator's body can reform itself within minutes. Even horrendous trauma can be recovered from provided there is enough leftover 'body mass' for the Creator's energies to reform him from. Note however that to use this power will be a significant drain on the Adept's Kenosis. 36TH DEGREE -Infinity is Greater = Upgrade to Infinite Advantage. All things are part of Absolute-Infinity, nothing is greater than it. If a Creator comes up against another supernatural power acting against him, he can spend extra Kenosis points to overcome the opposition in power-lock attack (stopping an energy or supernatural based attack with an equal one of your own). Creators frequently use this ability when duking it out with Grand Mages or Celestial / Infernal Lords. For opponents roughly equal in power, only one Kenosis point is necessary. Stronger opponents or fiercer resistance may need cumulative Kenosis expenditure in order to make the Creator's actions succeed. 37TH DEGREE -God Mode = Creator can now affect multiple targets at once, he can cause drastic changes in his environment by manipulating things on a molecular level, changing the air and landscape itself. -Infinite Advantage = When attacked with an energy-based power the Creator can attempt to match perfectly the amount of power the attacker is using to established a gridlock connection. The Creator then sends a 'pulse' of freshly created energy back through the lock towards the attacker, damaging them instead. 38TH DEGREE -Lords of Infinity = Creator can use this power to forge an entirely new specific power (based on the Disciplines he has, if the storyteller allows that game mechanic). 39TH DEGREE -Leap Impossible Distances = Nazorean can jump and leap through the air for so high and so long, onlookers may momentarily believe he is flying. 40TH DEGREE -Crown of Thorns = This power causes an actual crown of thorns to appear on a Nazorean's head. While he wears it, enemy powers are nullified. 41ST DEGREE -Grand Master = Creator can now create multiple things at once, even if they are complex. He can cause affects to occur in multiple locations around him per his willing it to happen. -Knowledge Is Power = A Creator's power relies mostly on three mental faculties: faith, imagination, and the Creator's level of knowledge. With this power, a Creator can gain knowledge at an increased rate by improving his mind's ability to intake information and keep it. He can pour through books or files, merely glancing at a page and reading it in its entirety within seconds. 42ND DEGREE -Prophecy = Through prayer, Kenosis and sometimes meditation, a Nazorean can catch glimpses of the future and visions from God. Nazoreans with this power will often receive signs and portents from God as well, whether they asked for it or not. 43RD DEGREE -The Master's Assistants = A Creator can send out a psychic summons to Angels, asking for their assistance. Angels who answer the call will be favorable towards the Creator. It works better if the Creator knows one or more of the 'names' the Angel goes by. 44TH DEGREE -Reincarnate = A Creator can set aside creative energies that, when he suffers death, save his soul and reincarnate him, usually at a different location only moments after death. The new body is often a biological clone of the one that just perished. 45TH DEGREE -Supreme Exorcism = Nazorean can let loose with blasts of holy energies that force all resident evil spirits in his vicinity to flee. 46TH DEGREE -Master Mimic = By touching the target or their power, a Creator can understand perfectly the supernatural design of an opponent's makeup. The Creator can then reform his own self to include that supernatural nature and all attending powers - meaning he has access to all the power(s) of said target. 47TH DEGREE -Trinitarian = Nazorean's skin turns to a copper-like, metallic consistency. They are now resistant to bullets and weigh considerably more. Their eyes burn like coals and their hair is a perfect, glowing white. Nazoreans can choose whether to appear 'human' or in their 'natural form.' 48TH DEGREE -Angels Catch You = Nazorean no longer takes fall damage, just before they hit the ground, they mysteriously slow their descent and lightly make contact with the ground. This happens even if they are unconscious. 49TH DEGREE -Clean White Robes = The Creator is now biologically immortal, either remaining at the physical age he is now or returning to his physical prime (early thirties). The Creator can still die, but not from old age. 50TH DEGREE -Approach of the Messiah = By invoking the name of Jesus in Aramaic, a Nazorean can effect greater changes in reality.